Untitled
by Ginny
Summary: A different take on the Angelique/Joe vampire storyline.


Author's Notes: This is a story about what may have happened between Joe and Maggie if the outcome of the Joe/Angelique vampir

Author's Notes: This is a story about what may have happened between Joe and Maggie if the outcome of the Joe/Angelique vampire storyline had a different ending. I did not like the way the storyline ended and often wondered how it would have been if the ending had been different. This is my take of what should have happened.

  Maggie Evans paced restlessly across the floor of the cottage thinking about her boyfriend Joe Haskell. She was so mad at him because he had stood her up again for the fourth time this week. She really didn't understand his recent behavior and wondered what was wrong with him. He had never acted like this before and because of that she had kept agreeing to meet him although he kept standing her up. Tonight was the final straw though and she decided that if he didn't get his act together she would have to break up with him. She paced some more and then with a sigh she decided that she would go to his apartment and try to talk to him. She went to the closet, got her coat and put it on. She then grabbed her car keys and made her way to the door but before she could open it there was a knock. She opened the door and before her stood Joe. He looked awful and before she could say a word he pushed his way through the door. 

"Joe! What do you think you're doing?"

"Maggie. You've got to let me stay here tonight."

"Why should I Joe? You've stood me up four nights in a row. Do you know how mad I am at you?"

"I know you're mad at me Maggie and you have every right to be. I've been behaving badly towards you but you've got to let me stay here tonight."

"Why Joe. Can't you tell me what's going on with you."

"I can't Maggie. You just have to trust me and know that I love you."

"Do you Joe?"

"God yes. You'll my only reason for living and the only one that's keeping me together. I love you and I'll always will."

"Okay Joe. You can stay here tonight if it means so much to you."

"Thanks Maggie." He said and kissed me. His lips were soft beneath mine and I hesitated a moment before kissing him back. He broke the kiss after a moment and pressed his forehead against mine.

"You have to promise me something Maggie. You have to promise that you won't let me leave here. No matter what I say or what I do you can't let me leave."

"Why Joe?"

" I can't tell you that Maggie. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

"Then just do as I say Maggie."

"Okay Joe. I won't let you leave here tonight."

"I love you Maggie." He said and kissed me again. He gently pressed his lips against mine and before he could pull away again I deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue scrape against my lips and I opened my mouth slightly to grant him access. His tongue slid into my mouth and I hesitantly moved mine to meet his. The kiss deepened until I could no longer tell where my mouth ended and his began. We kissed for what felt like hours before we breathlessly broke the kiss. I knew then I wanted to be with him tonight and I thought that he needed to be with me. 

"I need you tonight Maggie." He whispered in a soft voice full of hope and a little bit of fear. I think that he was afraid that I would say no because it would be our first time together. I was a little afraid but I knew that I wanted to help him and maybe making love to him would keep him here tonight.

"I need you too Joe."

"Oh Maggie." He breathed and kissed me again. This kiss was gentle at first but swiftly deepened so that our mouths were locked into a kiss full of desperation and need. He broke the kiss after a while and moved his mouth down to my neck and throat. His pressed open mouth kisses over my throat and neck and I could feel myself growing wet. I moaned at the sensation and encouraged at the sound he pressed his mouth harder so his tongue was scraping against my neck. I could hear him whispering my name and then I felt his hands slide down until they came to rest at the buttons of my dress. He hesitated still unsure but I took his hand in mine and placed it on the buttons. He slowly undid the top one and started to undo the rest but I stopped him before he could go any further.

"Let's go into the bedroom Joe." I said taking him by the hand and leading him into my bedroom. I undid the rest of the buttons and slid out of the dress until I was only clad in my bra and underwear. I looked at him and his expression made my heart beat faster. He was looking at me as if he wanted to consume me whole and I backed up a few steps unsure of myself.

"Don't be scared Maggie."

"I'm not scared Joe." I said and stepped closer to him and took his hand placing it on my breast. He hesitantly started to caress my breast through the fabric of the bra but soon his movements became bolder. I felt him reach behind me and then I felt cold air on my breasts. I was naked to his gaze and then I lost all thought when I felt his mouth on me. He nuzzled at my breast, then his hands moved down to the waistband of my panties, and then they too were gone. He backed me up until I was at the edge of the bed and then he gently lowered me onto it moving his body over mine. His mouth hovered over mine but he didn't kiss me but moved his mouth down my body until it was resting on my thigh. I opened my legs out of instinct and then jumped as I felt his mouth between my legs. He started to pull away but I put my hand on the back of his head and brought his mouth back. He suckled for a while and then stopped after my muscles trembled and I moaned at the sensation that was coursing through my body.  I knew that I had had my first orgasm and the thought made me blush and look away from Joe.

"Don't be embarrassed Maggie."

"I'm not Joe. It's just I've never felt anything like this before."

"I haven't either Maggie."

"Come on Joe. I know you've been with other women before me and you've probably done this to quite a few of them."

"Yes but I was never in love with any of them like I'm in love with you." 

"You have to many clothes on." I said suddenly and reached out to unbutton his shirt but when I reached the waistband of his slacks I wasn't bold enough to undo it. He undid the button and zipper and slid out of them and then he was clad in only his underwear and then nothing at all. I studied his body and reached out to touch his manhood but he stilled my movements. 

"If you touch me now Maggie it will all be over before it even started."

"I'm sorry Joe" I said thinking I had done something wrong.

"Don't be sorry Maggie. I just want our first time to be special."

"I want that to." I said and kissed him and soon after I felt him lowering me onto the bed again and then I felt him nudge my legs apart and move between them.

"This may hurt Maggie."

"I trust you Joe." I said and then I could feel him pushing into me until he was sheathed inside my body. He started to thrust an after a few moments I reached the pinnacle and then he tumbled over the edge with me. Afterwards we just held each other tightly and cried at the rightness of this moment. . I now realized that whatever demon was driving him was gone now and would never be back. I drifted off to sleep secure in the knowledge.

     Meanwhile in Nicholas Blair's house Angelique was calling Joe but he wasn't coming to her. She was trying so hard that she didn't realize that Nicolas was behind her until he spoke.

"Is there something wrong Angelique."? He said mockingly.

"Joe's not coming to me."

"That's because we've lost Angelique."

"Lost to what?" She demanded.

"True love." 

The End.


End file.
